


One More Night

by ugami



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugami/pseuds/ugami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe one day those feelings will be heard. Verloren/Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

“Can I stay for a little while longer? I promise I won’t get in your way!” Eve followed behind the Death God as they trailed further into the forest. The sky was darkening and the girl knew she would have to leave soon but that didn’t mean she couldn’t stall for as long as she could.  
  
Her companion gave a sigh. “No matter what I say, you will end up staying anyways. I have no idea why you’re asking.” Verloren grumbled. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy her company. He just wasn’t used to the feeling of having someone alongside him, that was all. Verloren was very grateful for her but that didn’t mean he would tell her. Coming up to his cabin, he looked behind him at the young women, “You are welcome to come in.”  
  
With a blush, she followed. “Thank you!” As you would think, the cabin was sparse of any personal items. Some Kor were floating around or sitting on the table in the middle of the room. Eve had been here numerous of times. It wasn’t anything new. But lately her feelings for Verloren had been changing. Being around him like this, in the place he resided, gave her butterflies. Her face heated up at the thought of being with him in an intimate way. Her mood went down when she remembered he couldn’t touch anyone. One day, her father would fix that bug and she would be able to tell the man she loved how she felt! Telling him now, no matter how much she wanted to say those three words, would be too cruel.  
  
Verloren watched the many expressions fly across Eve’s face. At first she had been smiling, then a blush with a panicked look of embarrassment, and then a look of utter sadness. What was she thinking about that made her so sad? He wanted nothing more for her to be happy. Her light, his light, was dimming. But why? “Eve…”  
  
She jumped, moving out of her thoughts into the real world at the sound of his low voice. “I’m sorry! It’s late, isn’t? I shouldn’t have bothered you.” The goddess turned back towards the door, sparing a quick glance at his face. Her eyes looked shiny. Tears wanted to be shed but she held them back. “I’ll see you again soon, Verloren.” With a quick turn of the doorknob, Eve moved out of the cabin, not waiting for his reply. As soon as she shut the door, the tears that had been wanting to surface finally did so. She ran towards the direction of her Father’s castle. Life was just so unfair. They could only wait and hope for a miracle that would probably never come.  
  
Verloren watched as she left. There was no way he could stop her, even when he knew she was in so much pain. The words neither of them could say… Maybe one day, those feelings will be heard…  
  
 _I love you!_  
  
Forever and always…


End file.
